


Love Me Tender

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes has a question he would like to ask his best friend Natasha Romanoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=findthesea).



> This is a gift to findthesea.

James Barnes sat on a bench at the train station. Shelly, his ex-girlfriend, had just broke up with him. She didn’t want to have a long-distance relationship. He had thought she was the one, but realized they had just gotten along but that he didn’t really feel whole when he was with her. Bucky knew exactly why. His heart belonged to another. It had always belonged to her since the first day he laid eyes on her.

The woman he was talking about was Natasha Romanoff. They had met when they were in middle school. They had become best friends a year after she moved there.  


Natasha was one of a kind. He often wondered what it would be like to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He wanted more than that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wasn’t sure if she wanted the same thing or not. Of course, he planned on finding out. He just needed a plan to figure out how he could ask the question without ending up being hurt in the end.

It was time for him to admit to himself that he was in love with his best friend. Now, admitting it out loud to her was a whole other issue. He was going to let her know how much he loved her. Maybe he could ask his other best friend, Steve Rogers, for help with ideas of how to tell Natasha he was in love with her.

He knew Steve had his own girl he was totally head over heels for, so he knew he could go to him for help. Bucky didn’t want to end up sticking his foot into his mouth, which he did every once in awhile with Natasha. Shelly was nice, but he knew it wasn’t going to last with her. Natasha, on the other hand was a complete different story. He could see himself getting married, having a family with her. Growing old together, seeing their grandchildren and great grandchildren with her.  


Suddenly a movement beside him brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Natasha sitting next to him. There were a couple of inches in between them.

He noticed her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She wore a lavender t-shirt and blue jeans with black army boots. It didn’t matter what she wore, she was always beautiful to him.

“You okay?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I thought you would be at your ballet lesson,” Bucky said as he looked at her.

“The lesson was cancelled today. The teacher has food poisoning. Lessons start back up next week.”

“So you pretty much have free time on your hands right now, then?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” Natasha curiously asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie and have dinner afterwards?” Bucky asked.

Natasha looked at him for a few moments before answering him. “Are you asking me a date?”

Bucky’s cheeks got a bit warmer. He didn’t realize she would think of the outing as a date.

“I guess I am. How about this Saturday?“ Bucky asked. He waited to hear her answer. If she said no then she wasn’t interested in him as more than friends. If she said yes then he had a chance to really be with her. He hoped she said yes.

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. This Saturday is perfect.”  
Bucky let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. All he had to do was figure out what movie she wanted to see. He had a feeling she would like to go see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

“I was thinking we could go see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and then got to Ramon’s for dinner afterwards.”

“Sounds like a great plan. So let’s get out of here.”

“Okay, I’ll walk you home. I am sure y I’d ou want time to get ready for our date.”

“Good idea. Five days to get ready for our date, that’s plenty of time,” Natasha said as they got up and headed to Natasha’s home.

**Saturday Night**

Bucky had planned the whole night out; of course he knew sometimes things didn’t go according to plan. He hoped things went well tonight. Bucky had a surprise for Natasha during dinner; it would be great if everything went off without a hitch. 

He was over at Natasha’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The door opened and there stood Natasha. She wore a nice light purple blouse and black skirt. On her feet were two inch black stilettos. Bucky didn’t realize his mouth hung open, not until Natasha closed it for him.

“You look amazing.” Bucky told her. He felt underdressed. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. His hair was slicked back.

“You look handsome,” Natasha replied as she grabbed her purse and keys and stepped out of her apartment. She closed the front door and locked it. 

“Shall we go?”

“Yes we shall,” Bucky said as he held out his arm for her to take. Natasha took his arm and headed to the movie theater.

They got to the movie theater. Bucky bought the tickets and the snacks. They went into the theater; the previews had started already. Both Bucky and 

Natasha enjoyed the movie. When the movie was over they headed to the restaurant. Things were going well for Bucky. He had decided to propose to her before dessert. He knew it would seem fast to people who don’t know him, but to people who know him well knew how they had been dancing around one another. He was sure his best friend Steve Rogers would tell him It’s about time. He smiled to himself.

“Bucky it seems like you are enjoying yourself.” 

“Yes I am. I hope you're enjoying yourself as well.” Bucky replied, as he looked over at Natasha. He saw Natasha who looked back at him and had a smile on her face.

“Yes, I am. I did enjoy watching the movie with you. The dinner is great. I almost don’t want this date to end. ” Natasha admitted to him.

It didn’t take long before they were going to have dessert. Bucky decided now was a good as time as now to ask the question. Bucky got out of his seat. Natasha looked at him and wondered what he was going to do next.

Bucky got down on one knee. It was then that it dawned on her what he was going to do. Bucky got out the ring box. Natasha’s hand flew to her mouth.

“Natasha Alianovna Romanoff we have been best friends for years. I have had feelings for you since the first time I met you. You’ve been my rock, my light. I would be honored if you would be my wife,” Bucky said. Natasha nodded her head. Bucky took the ring out of the box and placed the ring on her ring finger. Bucky then ended up kissing her. Natasha kissed him back.


End file.
